howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wingmaidens
|Source = Franchise}} The Wingmaidens are a tribe of women who care for hatchling Razorwhips in place of the dragon mothers in prevention of male dragons killing them. They make their first appearance in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. History It is said that about a thousand years before the events of "Snotlout's Angels", Razorwhips nearly went extinct because male Razorwhips continually killed the offspring of rival dragons. So the Wingmaidens, at the request of Freya, vowed to help the species out, offering to care for the hatchlings and help defend them from any male presence. As the dragons are born blind, the women train them by having them fly on their backs until they can see and take care for themselves. It's revealed that Windshear was once one of the Razorwhips they had cared for before Heather found her. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 "Snotlout's Angels" When Snotlout falls from Hookfang during a storm into the sea, he is rescued by some mysterious winged women and brought back to their island to recover. When he wakes up, finding himself surrounded by beautiful women, he thinks he's died and gone to Valhalla. Their leader, Atali, insists otherwise, and is greatly disturbed by his disrespectful attitude toward women. To force him to show respect, she and the other maidens suggest he's going to be main ingredient in their "Sacred Stew", and then tie him up. Meanwhile, Astrid, Ruffnut, and Heather are flying toward Wingmaiden Island on Windshear, since Heather could sense something familiar that the inhabitants and her dragon share, and are met by Atali and two of her escorts. Atali invites them to rest up and eat before heading on their way. So the three Riders follow them. Once on the island, Ruff and Heather play some boar wrestling with some of the natives while Astrid finds Snotlout and frees him. Atali then shares with the girls the reason for their tribe's existence, and how female Razorwhips will attack any male they sense near their babies, no matter the species of the males. They panic at the discovery that Snotlout was now free and running through Razorwhip nesting grounds, and both the Riders and the Wingmaidens head out to rescue him again. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 "Chain of Command" When the Riders organized a meeting on Caldera Cay to discuss possible locations where they could hide the Dragon Eye lenses, Hiccup and Snotlout go to Wingmaiden Island to invite Atali and the Wingmaidens to the meeting. Atali chooses Nadia to go with her and leaves Minden to protect the island. Later that night, a fire starts on the west side of the island and Minden summons all the guards to put it out. They are successful, but by the time they get back, the island is attacked by the Dragon Flyers. Despite the Wingmaidens' efforts, Atali gets badly injured and they all retreat in a cave. While Hiccup and the Wingmaidens take care of Atali and the baby Razorwhips, Minden and Snotlout go to find a Dragon Eye lens hidden within the island. However, when they return, Hiccup gets captured by the Flyers, along with Toothless. Snotlout and Minden then come up with a plan to rescue Hiccup, during which the other riders, Dagur and Mala join them. Together, the manage to save Wingmaiden Island. The next day, Minden apologies to Atali for her behaviour and the latter forgives her actions. "Ruff Transition" The Grand Transition is detailed in the episode, "Ruff Transition" when a baby Razorwhip - Wingnut - chooses Ruffnut to bond with. She does not take to baby care very easily, even with the help of Tuffnut and the guidance of Atali Games School of Dragons The Wingmaiden as yet do not appear in this game but are alluded to. A suit of Wingmaiden armor is available for purchase in the game store for players' female avatars to wear. Physical Appearance Each of the Wingmaidens is outfitted with her own clothing made out of Razorwhip scales. Some, like Atali and Minden, wear tunics each with bronze linen. Others, like Nadia, wear metallic sleeveless shirts and armor padding. Trivia *Snotlout initially mistook the Wingmaidens as Valkyries; beautiful female demi-gods who escort warriors to Odin once they arrive in Valhalla after death. *The maidens wear metal armor-like clothing that is a bit like Heather's ''Race to the Edge clothing and Razorwhip scales. This is possibly done to help the young Razorwhips in feeling comfortable with their presence. *According to an interview with Richard Hamilton, one contributing idea to the Wingmaidens' creation was to add some "diversity" to the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise "Headlines and Dragonvines: A Conversation with Richard Hamilton". (Date Posted - October 2, 2018). Dragon Academy Dropouts on Tumblr.. References Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Franchise Tribes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge